Years of love
by Gaeko-san
Summary: "En estos años me he dado cuenta del gran amor que tengo por ti" -ONESHOT- US/UK Fic basado en un song. No fic-song, creo. AU


Muy buenas noches a todos (es la hora que termine de escribir, son las 2 de la mañana XD) y los que leen en la mañana Buenos Dias!

Aqui les traigo un pequeño one-shot. Basado en una canción coreana. Kyuhyun (Super Junior)-Years of love

**Aclaraciones**: no es un song fic! Solo me base en el contexto de la letra, la cancion que le da un ambiente melancolico es Feist: La Même Histoire o el de 2AM: I Wonder If You Hurt Like Me (escojan cualquiera :D)

**Advertencia**: tener pañuelos a la mano (si es que le llegan al fondo del bobo xd)

Bien sin mas los dejo leer~

**Disclaimer**: Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.

* * *

_Siete años han pasado desde el dia que te conoci Arthur. ¿sabes?... Aun recuerdo el dia que nos encontramos tu y yo, apenas eramos unos adolescentes, lo se, pero podria decir que me enamore de ti a primera vista y fue ahi que decidi hacer todo lo posible para estar siempre a tu lado, aunque parecia que me odiabas, siempre me repetias lo idiota-infantil que era, que mi voz era demasiado escandalosa y que no tenia inteligencia alguna. No voy a negar que al principio me dolia un poco tus palabras pero sabia que era la unica forma en la que me decias: _Me agradas_. ¿Como fue que me di cuenta de esto? Pues facil, ese hermoso sonrojo que tenias en tus mejillas eran la prueba suficiente para saber lo que sentias... _

_Y asi estuvimos, como amigos, por dos años, hasta que por fin tuve el valor definitivo para dar un paso diferente y ¿por que fue eso? Sencillo. Tu amigo de la infancia, Francis, te estaba pretendiendo. No sabes lo celoso que me ponia cada vez que lo veia cerca de ti, queria encestarle un golpe en la cara y las ganas nunca me faltaban, Artie. Hubo una ocasión en la cual él me dijo que te conocia mejor que yo, no queria aceptarlo... pero sabia que era verdad y por un momento casi me di por vencido al pensar que eras inalcanzable... aunque todo eso cambio el dia de tu cumpleaños numero 16, como olvidarlo, ese dia terminamos peleando ¿cierto? sin embargo... gracias a eso me di cuenta de los sentimientos que albergaban en ti. ¿Lo recuerdas? Esa noche te di nuestro primer beso. Tus ojos brillaron mientras tus mejillas _se _sonrojaban tiernamente logrando que te regalara una sonrisa llena de amor y un suave _"Te amo..." _Fue magico, espectacular y maravilloso, al igual que tú, Arthur... _

_Oh! Y el dia que les dijimos a nuestros amigos de nuestra relación, ese dia tambien fue increible, todos estaban muy emocionados; en especial Elizabeta y Kiku, quienes nos decian que ya era hora de que empezaramos una relación y tu como simpre soltaste algunos insultos mientras te sonrojabas de la verguenza... _

_Y nuestra primera vez..._

_Tú, sonrojado, soltando uno que otro suspiro mientras te entregabas a mi... podia notar tu nerviosismo, tu torpeza y sabia bien que tambien podias verlos reflejados en mi, esos ojos que me cautivaron desde la primera vez que los vi, brillaban igual que las estrellas, tus suaves "Te amo" junto al palpitar acompasado en tu pecho y ese calor que nos inundaba a ambos,me hacian desear, mas que nada, que ese momento magico quedara grabada por siempre en nuestras mentes, teniendo como unico testigo a esa hermosa luna que soltaba esos rayos de luz tan claros que te hacian ver como un verdadero angel... mi angel... y ese encuentro entre nosotros se repitió varias veces mas; con el mismo toque de ternura y pasión... _

_Y asi paso dos años mas, dandonos ese amor que tanto nos teniamos_.

"Dicen que el adios duele Alfred... " _me dijiste un dia, el dia que debiamos escoger nuestro futuro. No sabia que decirte, habiamos acabado la academia y era el momento de dar un gran paso. Me miraste con determinación y tristeza sabiendo al instante lo que querias decirme. _

_Habiamos escogido caminos separados... me dolia la verdad, no pense que un dia fuese a haber un adiós pero como siempre trate de ocultarlo con una sonrisa. Grave fue mi error... al dejarte ir asi... Terminar por el bien de los dos, hasta que consiguieramos nuestras metas. No me negue pero tampoco lo apoye, no hice nada para cambiar las cosas y solo nos dijimos Adiós. _

_Tu volverias a Inglaterra y yo viajaria a Japón_.

_Esa noche lloré, lloré como un niño. Me dolia el alma. Solo queria tenerte en mis brazos susurrandote lo mucho que te amo y depositar suves besos sobre tus cabellos dorados para que al final terminaras dormido a mi lado. Y viajé, viaje despidiendome con una sonrisa, una que tal vez sabias, era falsa._

_Un año paso y solo me la pase extrañandote, llenando mi interior con arrepentimientos ya que no era facil tener una amistad luego de todo lo que habias vivido juntos. Sentia el dolor mas fuerte y pesado pero este solo se apaciguaba con saber algo de ti... pero... ya casi no nos hablabamos y el miedo me dominaba... ¿Que tal si encontrabas a alguien mas? ¿Ya tenias a alguien contigo? Intentaba despejar todas esas dudas dedicandome en lleno a mis estudios_

"Hace mucho que no hablabamos ¿no? ¿Como has estado? Espero que bien... por cierto... ¿aun... esperas por mi?... Arthur..."

_Fue el mensaje que recibi el dia de mi cumpleaños, un cumpleaños que no recordaste a pesar de ser la misma fecha de la independencia de mi pais. ¿Por que me mandaste un mensaje asi? ¿Que querias decir con esas palabras?... Y con miedo y dolor te conteste con lagrimas en mis ojos, no me atrevi a llamarte ya que no queria preocuparte ni que sufrieras _

"Espero por ti, pero no quiero que sufras Arthur... si hay alguien mas que te hace feliz no dejes que se vaya..."

_Que estupida mentira de mi corazón, fui un tonto, un idiota pero aun asi te segui esperando... no habia nadie quien ocupara tu lugar. Despues de eso... perdimos contacto. Me pusé a llorar de nuevo; esta vez con una cicatriz mas grande que la anterior, recordaba en silencio tu voz, tus insultos y tus hermosos ojos... y otro dos años mas se colaron en mi calendario... Tres años desde aquel adios entre tu y yo._

_Y aun tenia ese gran amor hacia ti... cuando me entere que partiria a Inglaterra por un viaje de estudios, me senti el hombre mas feliz del mundo... podria verte una vez mas, Artie, y aunque cayera tu frialdad o enojo sobre mi, lo aceptaria con una sonrisa y asi despues me robaria un suave beso tuyo... pero eso nunca pasó._

"Se casara..."

_Mi mundo se derrumbo tras escuchar esas dos palabras que pronuncio Francis, me quede sin habla y por primera vez se rompio mi mascara frente a alguien, alguien que no eras tú, Arthur... Llore, llore frente a mi ex-rival, compañero y amigo. Y ahora te observo desde las afueras de la iglesia, estas tan hermoso como la ultima vez que te vi... y tu hermosa sonrisa se forma al ver a la mujer que escogiste_...

- Que seas muy feliz... mi hermoso angél... -dije con las lagrimas corriendo por mis mejillas, retrocedo con dolor no sin antes verte por ultima vez. Cuanto desearia ser yo el que estuviese ahi junto a ti...

Y un solo pensamiento cruza por mi mente: Todo el amor que te tengo nunca se hara pedazos y los recuerdos y heridas de mi gran amor las llevare siempre conmigo... hasta el final de mis dias... Arthur Kirkland

* * *

**N.A**: ¿Me odian? Espero que no XDu

Bueno espero que le haya gustado...

Y para ser honesta cuando escribi esta historia no pude evitar llorar como una magdalena y es que (sorprendanse) yo vivi esto en carne y hueso, claro que descartando lo de la boda XD. Curioso ¿no? 18 años y viviendo escenas de telenovela (varios me lo han dicho) a ver si saco otro mas de mi vida Xp

Por cierto he estado pensando sacar otro pero viendolo por la perspectiva de Arthur, no se si estan de acuerdo con esto (?)

Y sin mas que decir, Gracias por leer ^u^/

¿Reviews? ¿Tomates?


End file.
